Penginapan Sakura
by Ay
Summary: Kata orang, jangan pernah percaya pada takhayul. Itu semua hanya omong kosong. Bukan begitu, Sasuke? /Alternate Universe/ Enjoy it! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Saya hanya meminjam karakter di dalamnya dan sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apa pun dari fanfiksi ini. **

* * *

**Penginapan Sakura**

* * *

Kata orang, jangan pernah percaya pada takhayul. Itu semua hanya omong kosong. Bukan begitu, Sasuke?

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha tidak pernah memercayai segala sesuatu yang bersifat tak logis. Sama halnya ketika Naruto, sahabatnya sejak kecil, menceritakan padanya tentang sebuah penginapan tua di Kiri yang kabarnya mempunyai segudang kisah mistis di dalamnya. Sasuke tidak percaya. Dalam cerita Naruto, jika seseorang menginap di sana, orang itu akan menemukan hal-hal ganjil. Tak lama kemudian orang itu akan mati! Kematian yang sangat wajar, seolah-olah jiwamu benar-benar rela meninggalkan raga.

Setahun yang lalu, Sasuke tidak akan pernah memikirkan untuk berkunjung ke penginapan yang pernah diceritakan oleh Naruto. Bukan karena dia percaya bahwa siapa pun yang berkunjung ke penginapan itu akan mati. Melainkah lebih pada rasa tak percayanya pada hal-hal semacam itu. Namun sekarang, demi menghapus kepenatannya, dia rela mengunjungi tempat-tempat seperti itu. Satu-satunya cara melepas kepenatan adalah menceburkan diri pada segala keomongkosongan yang menggelikan. Satu nama yang langsung muncul ke permukaan adalah Penginapan Sakura.

Jarak antara Konoha-Kiri cukup jauh. Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengemudikan Impala tuanya pagi-pagi, agar dia sudah bisa tiba di penginapan itu petang hari. Impala tua itu adalah salah satu mobil tua kesayangannya. Meski di garasi rumahnya ada beberapa mobil keluaran terbaru, Sasuke memang penggila mobil _sport_, tapi untuk bepergian jauh, dia lebih suka mengendarai Impala kesayangannya. Sebagai seorang _General Manager_ di sebuah perusahaan pertambangan yang cukup maju, kepenatan bukanlah hal asing baginya. Keputusan untuk menghabiskan cuti tahunannya dengan cara mengunjungi penginapan mistis di Kiri benar-benar adalah suatu tindak kegilaan. Keputusan itu dihadiahi tatapan aku-tak-percaya dari Naruto, bahkan setelah beberapa kali melempar dalih penghilangan kepenatan, Naruto hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya dan berkata,

"Gila, kau benar-benar gila, Teme! Setan apa yang merasukimu untuk mengunjungi penginapan itu?"

Sasuke hanya melempar pandangan datar, sembari tetap melanjutnya kegiatan di kantornya menjelang cuti. "Menyegarkan pikiran."

"Gila!" sembur Naruto. Naruto berjalan menghampiri meja kerja Sasuke. "Dengar, kau kenal Shino?"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Dia hilang, Sasuke! Hilang, lalu mati begitu saja!"

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya, menatap Naruto dengan penuh tanda tanya. "Apa yang salah dari berita itu?" Dia melanjutkan kegiatannya. Matanya tetap memeriksa berkas-berkas di hadapannya. "Semua manusia pasti meninggal."

"Masalahnya Shino menghilang, dan kau tahu dia menghilang ke mana? Dia ternyata menghilang, maksudku dia hilang dan ternyata selama masa hilangnya itu, dia tinggal di penginapan itu."

"Lalu?"

"Kautanya lalu?" Naruto meremas rambut pirangnya dengan frustrasi. "Lalu dia meninggal, Sasuke. Meninggal! Mati kalau kubilang!"

"Manusia memang pasti meninggal, tidak ada hubungannya dengan penginapan apa, ya, Penginapan Sakura. Apa hubungannya? Tidak ada, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja ada, Sasuke! Ingat, Shino meninggal setelah kembali dari penginapan itu."

"Ya, aku tahu."

"Kau tahu, tapi tetap memutuskan untuk menginap di tempat itu?!" Naruto tidak habis pikir, apa yang ada di otak jenius Sasuke.

Kali ini Sasuke meletakkan penanya di atas meja kerjanya. Matanya memandang Naruto dengan sedikit kesal.

"Dengar, aku tahu Shino meninggal, dan sekali lagi kukatakan, semua orang pasti meninggal. Asumsi yang mengatakan bahwa kematiannya berhubungan dengan tinggalnya dia di penginapan itu sama sekali bukan suatu korelasi yang nyata. Kebetulan kalau kubilang." Terjadi jeda sebentar. "Lagi pula, aku heran. Bukankah dulu kau yang terus-terusan bercerita dan mengajakku untuk menginap di sana?"

Naruto menghela napas. "Itu dulu, sebelum salah satu orang yang kukenal meninggal karena penginapan itu."

Sasuke sedikit merasa bersalah. Dia tahu, Shino adalah salah satu sahabat Naruto saat masih sekolah. Kematiaan Shino pastilah menjadi pukulan cukup telak bagi Naruto.

Ditambah kini dengan keinginannya untuk mengunjungi penginapan itu, Sasuke tahu Naruto pasti akan merasa sangat bersalah jika terjadi sesuatu pada Sasuke. Karena Naruto-lah yang memberitahunya mengenai eksistensi penginapan itu. Penginapan yang konon katanya memiliki aura mistis luar biasa.

"Dengar, aku berterima kasih karena kau mengkhawatirkanku. Tapi percayalah, aku akan membuktikan bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja. Kuhabiskan masa cutiku di sana, lalu beberapa hari kemudian aku sudah berada di balik meja ini dan mengerjakan semua pekerjaanku seperti biasa."

Naruto tahu dia tidak bisa menghalangi niat Sasuke. Namun perasaannya tetap tidak enak. Dia merasa sesuatu akan terjadi.

"Hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu," katanya.

Sasuke mengangguk singkat, sebelum kembali menenggelamkan diri pada tumpukan dokumen di meja kerjanya. "Pasti."

"Termasuk jika ada wanita cantik di sana," tambah Naruto.

Sasuke hanya memutar kedua bola matanya dengan bosan.

Lintasan percakapannya dengan Naruto sebelum pergi ke Kiri membuat Sasuke kembali berpikir ulang dalam Impala-nya. Apa tindakannya kali ini dengan menghabiskan masa cutinya di penginapan itu adalah hal yang baik? Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, Impala-nya sudah memasuki kawasan Kiri, kepalang tanggung jika dia harus memutar kembali Impala-nya menuju Konoha. Lagi pula, sejak kapan Uchiha Sasuke memercayai hal-hal mistis seperti itu? Itu tidak masuk dalam logikanya.

Matahari hampir tenggelam saat Impala Sasuke mulai memasuki desa kecil, tempat yang menurut informasi yang Sasuke dapatkan adalah tempat di mana lokasi penginapan itu berada. Semakin dalam memasuki desa, semakin jarang pula rumah-rumah penduduk yang terlihat. Bahkan kini sama sekali tidak ada rumah-rumah penduduk di kanan dan kiri jalan yang Sasuke lewati.

Keadaan di kanan-kiri jalan hanya dihiasi pohon-pohon besar setinggi kurang lebih lima meter. Lebih jauh ke dalam, hutan pohon pinus tampak berjajar rapi, seolah mengepung jalan kecil yang kini sedang dilalui oleh Sasuke. Lampu-lampu jalan mulai menyala, meski penerangan yang dihasilkan tidak mampu menghapus kesan suram dan menakutkan yang menguar dari tempat ini.

Sasuke masih terus mengemudikan Impala-nya, mengikuti jalan. Sempat terlintas di pikirannya bahwa dia salah mengambil jalan. Namun melihat papan penunjuk jalan yang kini ada di hadapannya, membuatnya tahu bahwa jalan yang diambilnya tidak salah. Papan itu menunjukkan bahwa lokasi penginapan itu terletak lima ratus meter dari jalan kecil yang berada di samping kiri jalan. Sasuke membelokkan mobilnya, mengikuti jalan kecil itu. Jika tadi dia hanya bisa melihat hutan pinus itu dari kejauhan, kini Sasuke benar-benar bisa memandangi pohon-pohon pinus raksasa yang menjulang tinggi di kanan-kiri Impala-nya. Suasana mencekam itu tiba-tiba dipecahkan oleh makian Sasuke.

"Shit!"

Kemudi Impala tua kesayangan Sasuke dihadiahi sebuah pukulan oleh pemiliknya.

"Kenapa harus mati di saat seperti ini?!"

Sasuke turun dari Impala-nya. Dia membuka kap depan. Asap mengepul ketika kap berhasil dibuka.

"Sial!"

Sasuke mengamati sekelilingnya. Langit semakin terlihat gelap dari posisinya sekarang. Pohon-pohon tinggi di sekelilingnya mengepungnya. Nyaris tak ada suara kehidupan yang bisa ditangkap di sini selain bunyi patah ranting yang terinjak Sasuke.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Seumur hidupnya, Sasuke baru sekali terlonjak kaget karena kehadiran seseorang. Kini frekuensi itu bertambah. Dengan terburu-buru Sasuke menoleh ke asal suara. Seorang gadis muda dengan warna mata hijau terang memandangnya dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

"Siapa kau?"

Gadis itu tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Jenis tawa renyah yang mudah disukai orang. Sasuke menyadari ketololan dari pertanyaannya. Dialah pendatang di tempat ini. Seharusnya pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut gadis di hadapannya.

"Yang jelas aku bukan hantu penghuni hutan ini." Gadis itu menampilkan senyum manis. "Juga bukan nenek sihir yang suka memasak dan memakan daging pria muda supaya bisa terus hidup awet muda."

Bulu roma Sasuke mulai merinding. Kalau saja wajah gadis itu tidak manis, sudah bisa dipastikan Sasuke akan menyesal seumur hidup dengan keputusannya untuk menghabiskan masa cutinya di penginapan itu.

"Aku bukan penggemar hal-hal bodoh semacam itu," katanya.

Gadis itu kembali tertawa kecil. "Lihatlah, aku berani bertaruh, tidak lama lagi kau akan menarik kata-kata itu," katanya. "Nah, kuulangi pertanyaanku, ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Sasuke menggeleng. Namun sedetik kemudian dia bertanya. "Kau tahu di mana sumber air di daerah sini?"

"Untuk radiator mobilmu?"

Sasuke menggangguk.

"Tidak perlu mencari sumber air. Kebetulan aku memiliki penginapan di dekat sini. Keberatan jika menginap barang semalam di sana? Hari sudah gelap. Tidak ada untungnya jika kau melanjutkan perjalananmu. Lebih baik menginap saja. Pagi-pagi kau bisa langsung pulang setelah membereskan mobilmu."

"Penginapan?" Kedua alis Sasuke bertautan. _Apakah mungkin penginapan yang gadis ini maksud adalah penginapan yang kutuju?_

"Ya, penginapan. Tidak jauh, hanya berjarak seratus meter dari sini. Bagaimana?"

Perkiraan Sasuke, dia sudah menempuh sekitar empat ratus meter dari arah papan penunjuk jalan yang dilaluinya. Itu berarti jarak penginapan yang ditujunya hanya sekitar seratus meter lagi. Tidak salah lagi, pasti penginapan yang dimaksud gadis itu adalah penginapan yang ditujunya. Maka tanpa berpikir dua kali, Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hn."

Perjalanan menuju penginapan itu diisi dengan beberapa percakapan yang didominasi oleh gadis muda itu. Sasuke hanya sesekali menimpalinya dengan ucapan 'hn' atau 'ya' dan 'tidak'. Gadis itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama Sakura. Nama yang sangat cocok baginya, menurut Sasuke, menilik warna rambut gadis itu yang sewarna dengan warna bunga sakura.

Sesampainya mereka di penginapan, Sasuke benar-benar terkejut. Hawa di sana cukup dingin. Terletak di tengah-tengah hutan pinus membuat hawa di sana sangat dingin. Pantas saja, gadis itu mengenakan mantel panjang yang sepertinya berfungsi sebagai penghangat. Tapi ada hawa dingin lain yang dirasakan Sasuke. Hawa dingin yang menusuk. Sampai-sampai rasanya seperti menusuk, menembus tulang-tulangnya. Papan nama penginapan yang tergantung di depan pintu masuk penginapan itu sedikit berdebu di mukanya, tapi debu tebal mengisi tempat di sisi atas papan tersebut. Sekilas memang tidak tampak berarti, tapi Sasuke yakin ada yang salah dengan tempat itu.

"Hei, masuklah! Jangan berdiam diri saja di depan seperti itu. Sebentar lagi tampaknya akan turun hujan. Bergegaslah masuk sebelum hujan!"

Sasuke memandang langit. Gelap, hitam, dan pekat. Tampaknya hujan memang akan turun. Cahaya kilat tampak sesekali membelah langit, disusul bunyi petir yang memekakkan telinga.

"Cepat masuk, aku tidak tahan mendengar suara petir itu."

Sasuke mengamati perubahan wajah Sakura. Wajahnya yang sedari tadi memancarkan keceriaan dan keriangan tiba-tiba saja memucat saat mendengar suara petir. Tampaknya gadis itu takut petir. Semuanya tampak wajar, tapi Sasuke merasa ada sesuatu yang salah. Ada sesuatu yang salah, mulai dari penginapan ini sampai dengan gadis muda yang mengaku sebagai pemilik penginapan tua ini.

Sasuke memilih masuk mengikuti langkah-langkah kaki Sakura. Gadis itu membawanya ke dalam sebuah ruangan besar di tengah penginapan, setelah Sasuke mengisi buku tamu dan membayar uang muka untuk menginap. Sakura menyalakan perapian di ruangan itu. Saat Sakura sibuk menyalakan perapian, Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling penginapan. Ada tangga putar di ujung ruangan. Entah tangga itu menuju ke mana. Sedangkan dinding sebelah kanan perapian dihiasi bermacam-macam lukisan. Mulai dari lukisan Perjamuan Terakhir sampai dengan replika Monalisa. Di sebelah kirinya dihiasi dengan pajangan-pajangan yang menampilkan entah itu replika atau benar-benar kepala hewan-hewan mati yang diawetkan. Ada manjangan, serigala, bahkan kepala rubah pun terpajang di sana.

"Hati-hati, hewan-hewan itu kadang terbangun jika ada yang menatap mereka lama-lama."

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura yang sedang tersenyum penuh arti padanya.

"Nah, sekarang akan kuantar kau ke kamarmu. Ikuti aku!"

Sasuke ikut berjalan di belakang Sakura. Sesekali pandangannya masih beredar memindai keadaan di sekelilingnya. Dengan penampilan dan suasana yang cukup menyeramkan, penginapan ini sejujurnya mampu dikatagorikan sebagai perumpamaan penginapan berhantu pada umumnya. Tinggal menyaksikan penampakan hantu bergaun darah rasanya lengkap sudah. Namun Sasuke segera menepis pikiran konyolnya.

Sasuke bukan seorang penakut. Kalau Sakura saja yang katanya pemilik penginapan ini mampu bertahan untuk tetap tinggal di tempat ini, kenapa dia harus takut? Kecuali kalau Sakura bukan manusia. Ya, jika gadis itu bukan seorang manusia.

Sasuke menertawakan pikirannya yang semakin lama semakin memuat omong kosong. Mana mungkin gadis yang kini sedang berjalan di hadapannya adalah hantu. Demi semua film _horror_ yang pernah ditontonnya, Sasuke menjamin tak ada satu pun yang menggambarkan sosok hantu dengan tampilan gadis muda dengan tawa renyah yang enak didengar. Sebuah senyum kecil tersimpul di sudut bibirnya.

Sakura mengajak Sasuke menaiki tangga putar di ujung ruangan. Tangga itu cukup sempit, dengan penerangan minim dari satu lampu tempel yang dipasang di dinding di pertengahan tangga. Sasuke yakin, jika dia berusaha menyelang Sakura yang berada di depannya, lebar tangga itu tidak akan cukup untuk menampung lebar tubuh mereka yang disejajarkan secara bersamaan.

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Sasuke. "Sasuke-san."

Sasuke yang tidak siap dengan penghentian mendadak itu tidak cukup cepat untuk menghentikan langkahnya. Nyaris kedua hidung mereka bersentuhan, jika dia terlambat menghentikan langkahnya sedikit saja.

Dengan jarak sedekat ini, Sasuke kini bisa melihat dengan jelas paras Sakura. Wajah gadis itu putih bersih. Awalnya Sasuke mengira warna mata Sakura adalah hijau tua, tapi sekarang dia tahu, warna mata Sakura lebih mirip permata emerald. Warna yang cantik. Hidung gadis itu tidak begitu mancung, tapi terasa pas berada di tengah-tengah wajahnya. Bibir merah Sakura sedikit terbuka. Kedua matanya masih membelalak, rupanya gadis itu masih belum bisa keluar dari kesunyian mendadak yang timbul akibat hampir terpangkasnya jarak di antara mereka.

Sasuke-lah yang berinisiatif memecahkan keheningan itu. Meski rasanya sedikit enggan mengakhiri kedekatan itu, tapi dia harus bisa menolak ide konyol untuk mencium gadis itu yang tiba-tiba terlintas di kepalanya. "Ya, ada apa?"

Sakura mengambil satu langkah mundur. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, kau boleh ke bawah jika ingin menonton televisi."

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya dengan kecil. Dia ingat, tadi di samping perapian, ada meja kecil yang dijadikan alas televisi.

Sakura melanjutkan jalannya, disusul Sasuke di belakangnya. Ketika sampai di lantai dua penginapan itu, Sakura kembali menghentikan langkahnya.

Kali ini Sasuke sudah siap. Dia mengambil jarak demi kesopanan.

"Kamarmu ada di sebelah sini." Sakura menunjuk kamar terdekat dari tangga. "Sedangkan kamarku terletak jauh di ujung sana. Oh iya, ada sebuah gudang yang terletak di samping kamarku, ruangan terujung dari sini. Kuharap kau tidak pernah mencoba untuk masuk ke gudang."

"Kenapa?" Sasuke merutuki kebiasaannya yang tidak bisa menahan setiap pertanyaan yang terlintas di otaknya.

Sakura tersenyum misterius. "Karena kata orang, seorang pria yang suka memasuki ruangan yang tidak boleh dimasuki akan berkahir di surat kabar." Dia tertawa riang, seolah-olah perkataan yang baru saja dikatakannya adalah sebuah guyonan segar di musim panas. "Nah, selamat beristirahat!"

Sasuke memandang punggung Sakura yang semakin menjauh menuruni tangga. "Akan berakhir di surat kabar?" gumam Sasuke. Sasuke tertawa kecil. "Berita kematian, maksudnya."

.

.

Keesokan harinya Sasuke sudah bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Dia membuka tirai kamarnya. Dari sana dia bisa melihat Sakura sedang keluar dari pagar penginapan, masuk menjauh ke dalam hutan. Alis Sasuke bertautan. Apa yang ingin dilakukan gadis itu pagi-pagi buta begini ke dalam hutan? Dipenuhi rasa ingin tahunya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk turun membuntuti perjalanan Sakura.

Nyaris saja dia kehilangan jejak gadis itu. Tidak bisa Sasuke pungkiri, jalan gadis itu begitu cepat untuk ukuran seorang gadis. Ditambah lagi begitu banyaknya ranting-ranting yang berserakan di tanah, membuat Sasuke harus bersusah payah berjalan mengejar Sakura tanpa harus menimbulkan suara injakan ranting yang mencurigakan.

Sakura terus masuk semakin dalam ke arah pusat hutan. Sesekali dia berhenti di satu pohon, memegang batang pohon itu, lalu kembali melanjutkan jalannya. Sasuke tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukan gadis itu. Namun sekarang bukan saatnya mencari tahu tentang apa yang dilakukan gadis itu di setiap batang pohon yang dihampirinya. Sasuke harus fokus agar tidak kehilangan jejak Sakura.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh ke dalam hutan, Sakura menghentikan langkahnya di sebuah tanah lapang di dalam hutan. Sakura sedikit berlari menuju sebuah petak kecil di ujung tanah lapang itu. Sasuke mengawasi gadis itu dari balik pohon ketiga dari tanah lapang. Dia tidak ingin mengawasi dari balik pohon terdekat. Sasuke khawatir bayangan tubuhnya tidak tertutup secara sempurna oleh bayang-bayang pohon di sekelilingnya jika berlindung di balik pohon terdepan.

Sakura berjongkok dan melakukan sesuatu dengan tanaman-tanaman yang tumbuh di petak itu. Sasuke tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas jenis tanaman itu dan apa yang Sakura lakukan di sana. Hanya perlu beberapa menit sampai Sakura kembali berdiri tegak. Ketika Sakura berdiri tegak, Sasuke tahu sudah saatnya dia kembali ke penginapan secepat mungkin.

Sasuke bergegas kembali memasuki kamarnya, mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian baru. Pakaian yang tadi dipakainya sudah penuh keringat akibat kegiatan larinya saat menuju kembali ke penginapan.

Sasuke keluar dari kamar dan menuruni tangga putar. Dia tiba di lantai dasar penginapan tepat ketika Sakura sedang duduk di depan perapian.

"Ah, sudah bangun, Sasuke-san?"

"Hn," kata Sasuke.

"Duduklah di sini! Di luar hujan mulai turun. Cuaca semakin buruk, ah, untung saja perapian itu tidak dalam kondisi rewel. Biasanya di saat cuaca buruk seperti ini, perapian ini malah tidak berfungsi dengan baik. Ada saja kejadian-kejadian aneh yang terjadi, entah itu sabotase di cerobong asapnya, atau kayu-kayu yang tiba-tiba dingin dan tidak bisa dijadikan pengantar panas."

Sasuke melirik jendela besar di dekat tangga putar. Hujan mulai turun dengan lebatnya. Sasuke menerima tawaran Sakura untuk duduk menghangatkan diri di depan perapian.

"Kau baru bangun?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Hn."

"Oh, kukira kau habis berjalan-jalan ke luar."

Perkataan itu dilontarkan dengan nada seringan dan setidakacuh mungkin. Sakura lalu mengambil _remote _dari atas meja kecil di hadapannya, kemudian menyalakan televisi di samping perapian.

"Hn?"

"Ya, kulihat sepatumu penuh dengan bercak-bercak tanah. Rasanya kemarin tidak ada bercak-bercak seperti itu di sepatumu. Kecuali kau keluar setelah hujan lebat semalam berhenti."

Sasuke diam. Dia tidak tahu, apakah ucapan yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Sakura murni dugaan semata atau memang karena Sakura melihatnya membuntuti gadis itu.

"Oh, aku tadi sempat melihat keadaan mobilku," kata Sasuke setenang dan sewajar mungkin.

"Oh, lalu bagaimana keadaan mobilmu?"

"Kabar buruk, tampaknya aku harus menginap di sini semalam lagi." Kebohongan lain mengalir dari mulut Sasuke.

"Ah, sayang sekali. Tapi di sini aku beruntung karena pundi-pundi uangku akan semakin bertambah." Sakura mengakhiri perkataannya dengan tawa kecil.

Sasuke hanya mampu tersenyum tipis. Gadis di depannya begitu tak terduga. Sasuke tidak bisa menebak apakah setiap kata yang dilemparkan gadis itu mengandung sebuah kebenaran atau malah kebohongan besar yang rapi dan licin.

Pagi itu dihabiskan Sasuke dan Sakura untuk mengobrol mengenai rutinitas dan basa-basi formalitas. Obrolan itu didominasi oleh Sakura.

"Kalau aku harus memilih, aku lebih suka garam halus ketimbang garam batu. Lalu apa enaknya menggunakan produk-produk luar negeri, jika produk buatan dalam negeri pun tak kalah hebatnya."

"Ya."

"Kalau kau sendiri, apa jenis produk kesukaanmu?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Jenis produk yang kausukai, bisa makanan ringan, kebutuhan sehari-hari, atau apalah jenis produk yang kau suka. Misalnya saus tomat. Kau suka?"

Sasuke menyeringai. "Itu kesukaanku."

"Wow! Benarkah? Lebih suka saus tomat keluaran Amechi atau Hokagechi?"

"Kupastikan dapurku selalu terisi oleh saus Amechi, setidaknya dua botol."

Sakura tergelak mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Setitik air mata menggenangi sudut mata Sakura. Gadis itu menyekanya dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aku tidak menyangka pemuda sepertimu itu penggemar saus tomat."

"Memangnya aku pemuda seperti apa?"

Jari telunjuk kanan Sakura bergoyang nakal. "Penilaian wanita itu rahasia," katanya, sambil tersenyum kecil.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan acuh tak acuh.

.

.

Malam harinya Sasuke tidak bisa tidur. Dia terus-menerus memikirkan rahasia apa yang sebenarnya tersimpan di balik eksistensi penginapan ini. Sasuke tidak memungkiri suasana seram dan menakutkan yang dikeluarkan oleh penginapan ini. Penginapan terpencil di dalam hutan, dengan gaya bangunan yang kuno dan membuat bulu kuduk merinding. Namun Sasuke merasa ada yang lebih jahat dari sekadar kutukan dan roh-roh halus yang kata Naruto mendiami penginapan ini. Sasuke dapat merasakan ada yg lebih dari semua itu. Jauh lebih jahat dan mematikan.

.

.

_**Bersambung**_

.

Sebenarnya ini draft lama yang saya revisi, tambahin kanan kiri, dan jeng jreng, saya publish. *dikepruk.

Tadinya mau dibikin oneshoots tapi kayanya sekali-kali bikin MC buat genre mystery and crime. (Bilang aja chapter 2-nya belum diedit) XD

Chapter selanjutnya akan jadi chapter pamungkas. Dan ada yang bisa nebak, Sakura itu orang apa bukan? *dishanaro~ XDD

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini. Doakan uts saya lancar ya~ :D

Salam hangat,

Ay


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Saya hanya meminjam karakter di dalamnya dan sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apa pun dari fanfiksi ini. **

**.**

**.**

**Penginapan Sakura**

.

.

...Penginapan terpencil di dalam hutan, dengan gaya bangunan yang kuno dan membuat bulu kuduk merinding. Namun Sasuke merasa ada yang lebih jahat dari sekadar kutukan dan roh-roh halus yang kata Naruto mendiami penginapan ini. Sasuke dapat merasakan ada yg lebih dari semua itu. Jauh lebih jahat dan mematikan.

.

.

**Bagian Dua**

.

Waktu telah menunjukkan hampir tengah malam ketika Sasuke masih membolak-balikkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Rasa kantuk tak kunjung datang menyerangnya. Pikirannya malah diserang berbagai macam spekulasi mengenai eksistensi penginapan ini. Rasanya mustahil jika penginapan ini didirikan hanya untuk sekadar alasan prinsip ekonomi. Apa-apaan? Tidak ada untungnya jika memulai bisnis dari sebuah penginapan tua di tengah hutan yang tampaknya jarang dikunjungi tamu. Sasuke yakin ada hal yang lain yang menjadi pendorong keberadaan penginapan ini. Lebih dari sekadar materi yang bisa dihasilkan dari uang sewa menginap.

Pemilik penginapan itu pun tak kalah dalam menarik perhatian Sasuke. Siapa gadis muda yang tampaknya rela tinggal dan mengurus penginapan tua di tengah hutan? Apa tujuan sebenarnya gadis itu? Lalu apa hubungannya dengan kematian orang-orang yang katanya pernah menginap di penginapan ini? Semua pertanyaan itu mengganggu pikirannya.

Sasuke berusaha memejamkan kedua matanya. Meski semua asumsi mengenai penginapan ini dan Sakura mengganggu pikirannya, dia tidak mau ambil pusing lebih lanjut. Itu bukan urusannya. Kejadian apa pun yang katanya ada kaitannya dengan penginapan ini tidak masuk dalam daftar urusannya. Kalimat-kalimat itu berkali-kali Sasuke tanamkan dalam otaknya.

Namun sekuat apa pun Sasuke berusaha menepis segala praduganya mengenai misteri yang menyelimuti penginapan ini, nyatanya bayangan akan hal itu terus saja menari-nari di pelupuk matanya. Sasuke memutuskan bangkit dari tidurnya. Tenggorokannya terasa kering. Diambilnya segelas air putih dari atas bufet yang berada di sebelah tempat tidurnya.

"Habis," gumam Sasuke.

Sasuke mengambil jubah tidurnya yang tadi sempat ditanggalkannya, dikenakannya sebelum keluar dari kamar. Dia terbiasa tidur tanpa mengenakan atasan. Untung saja penghangat ruangan di kamar ini berfungsi dengan cukup baik.

Sasuke berhenti tepat setelah berada di luar kamarnya. Dia memandang lorong menuju kamar Sakura. Tak ada cahaya yang tampak dari kamar Sakura. Sepertinya gadis itu sudah tidur.

Kali ini pandangan Sasuke jatuh pada ruangan di sebelah kamar Sakura. Sakura bilang, ruangan itu hanyalah sebuah gudang. Namun anehnya, mengapa ada kalimat larangan setelahnya. Mungkin memang benar, sebagai seorang tamu, Sasuke sama sekali tidak berhak untuk masuk ke dalam gudang penginapan ini. Area pribadi yang disewanya hanya sebatas kamar berukuran tujuh kali empat meter yang ditempatinya. Tapi rasanya aneh jika peringatan yang dikeluarkan oleh Sakura agar tidak memasuki gudang sampai seperti itu. Kecuali jika gudang itu bukan sekadar gudang pada umumnya. Sasuke yakin ada sesuatu di dalam gudang itu. Sesuatu yang mungkin membawanya pada akhir dari apa yang mengganggu pikirannya selama berada di sini.

Mengabaikan asumsi-asumsi yang kembali hadir memenuhi ruang otaknya, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga putar. Dia berniat mengambil air di dapur umum. Sakura penah mengatakan bahwa para penyewa kamar boleh menggunakan dapur umum yang berada di lantai dasar, di belakang tangga putar.

Sesampainya di dapur, Sasuke mengisi gelasnya dan langsung menandaskan isinya dengan sekali teguk. Dia tidak langsung kembali naik ke kamarnya. Sasuke memilih untuk melihat-lihat dapur umum yang bukan kali pertama dimasukinya. Tadi siang dia memang sempat masuk ke dapur ini. Namun keadaan di dapur saat malam hari terasa berbeda dengan siang hari. Suasananya lebih mencekam. Dengan penerangan yang hanya berasal dari sinar pucat rembulan yang menembus kaca jendela besar tanpa tirai, Sasuke harus memfokuskan pandangannya pada setiap objek yang mampu ditangkap kedua matanya. Hal-hal kecil yang tadi siang tidak diperhatikannya atau bahkan tampak tidak begitu berarti, kini dengan penerangan minim, rasanya semua hal-hal itu menarik perhatiannya. Mulai dari stoples-stoples kaca yang berjejer rapi sampai dengan susunan piring, gelas, dan piranti makan lainnya yang tersusun dengan rapi di sisi lain di dalam lemari kaca.

Sasuke membuka lemari kaca, mengambil satu stoples yang berisi bubuk hitam pekat. "Kopi," gumamnya.

Ada keterangan yang ditempel di setiap badan stoples, menunjukkan isi dari masing-masing stoples. Seperti stoples yang berisi gula-gula pasir yang butirannya cukup lembut. Namun ada satu stoples yang ukurannya lebih kecil dari stoples-stoples lainnya, yang terletak di barisan paling belakang dalam lemari itu, tidak memiliki keterangan. Sasuke memperhatikan isi stoples itu dengan seksama. Isi stoples itu seperti garam yang sudah dihaluskan. Sasuke membuka tutup stoples, menjulurkan jari telunjuknya pada isi stoples itu. Hampir saja ujung jarinya menyentuh isi stoples itu, jika saja tidak ada suara yang menginterupsinya.

"Tidak bisa tidur?"

Sasuke mengangkat kembali jarinya yang sudah terjulur. Dia menutup stoples yang sedang dipegangnya, mengembalikan stoples itu pada lemari, kemudian memutar tubuhnya, menghadap si penanya.

"Hn."

Sakura tertawa kecil. Dia mempersempit jaraknya dengan Sasuke. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu," katanya. "Kau seperti melihat hantu saja."

Tanpa memperhitungkan jarak di antara mereka yang tinggal sejengkal, Sakura menjulurkan kepalanya melihat apa yang ada di balik tubuh Sasuke, lewat bahu pria itu. Hal ini menyebabkan Sasuke dapat menghirup dengan jelas wangi yang menguar dari sekitar tengkuk gadis itu. Wangi yang mengingatkan Sasuke pada sekuntum magnolia putih. Misterius sekaligus mendebarkan.

"Kau tadi sedang mengambil stoples yang mana?"

Sasuke berpikir sejenak. Dia tidak tahu apakah pertanyaan Sakura benar-benar terlahir dari keingintahuan gadis itu atau sekadar menguji kejujurannya. Entah pilihannya salah atau benar, yang jelas Sasuke memutuskan untuk berkata jujur.

"Stoples tanpa keterangan nama."

Sakura membuka lemari kaca, mengeluarkan stoples yang dimaksud Sasuke. "Ini?"

"Hn."

Sakura mengembalikan stoples itu pada tempatnya, kemudian berbalik menghadap Sasuke kembali. "Hati-hati," katanya. "Stoples itu berisi ramuan jahat dari penyihir wanita paling jahat di dunia." Sakura mengakhiri perkataannya dengan tawa kecil.

Sasuke mendengus. "Cukup lucu."

Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Aku serius," katanya. "Kalau kau menyentuh atau bahkan memakan ramuan itu, kau akan..."

"Apa?" tantang Sasuke.

Sakura melangkah, semakin merapat ke arah Sasuke. Kedua kakinya berjinjit, mulutnya membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Sasuke. "Dipenjara seumur hidup oleh penyihir wanita itu."

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya, berniat ke luar dari dapur. Baru beberapa langkah, dia memutar tubuhnya, menghadap Sasuke yang masih diam di posisinya.

"Kalau kau mencariku, aku ada di depan perapian." Tanpa memedulikan jawaban Sasuke, Sakura melanjutkan langkahnya ke luar dapur.

Sasuke masih penasaran dengan isi stoples tanpa nama yang isinya hampir disentuhnya. Dia kembali memikirkan peringatan Sakura mengenai isi stoples itu. Sasuke berpikir sejenak sebelum memutuskan untuk tidak lagi mempermasalahkan isi stoples itu.

Sasuke memandang langit malam lewat jendela besar tak bertirai di samping dapur. Langit malam tampak gelap. Meski belum mendengar suara petir, tapi sesekali kilat tampak membelah langit. Sepertinya akan turun hujan besar. Sasuke berniat kembali ke kamarnya. Namun dia mengurungkan niatnya ketika melihat Sakura sedang duduk di depan perapian sambil menyalakan televisi dengan _volume_ yang cukup keras. Sasuke mengambil langkah, mendekati Sakura.

"Ah, Sasuke-_san_. Silakan duduk!" Sakura memberi tempat pada Sasuke untuk duduk di sampingnya. Ukuran sofa beludru tua berwarna merah gelap yang diduduki Sakura memang mampu menampung sekiranya dua sampai tiga orang untuk duduk di sana.

Sasuke mengambil tempat di sebelah Sakura. Keheningan melanda keduanya. Hanya suara yang berasal dari televisi yang terdengar. Sasuke mengamati objek di sebelahnya dengan pandangan intens. Sakura mengenakan gaun tidur berwarna hitam yang cukup tipis dan terbuka. Tubuh sintal gadis itu tampak terbuka di bagian-bagian yang cukup untuk bisa membuat napas Sasuke sedikit menjadi berat. Sakura sendiri tampaknya tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang diamati oleh Sasuke. Gadis itu sibuk memindah-mindahkan saluran televisi. Yang Sasuke tangkap, Sakura sama sekali tidak berniat menonton acara televisi. Itu semua terlihat dari raut wajah gadis itu mencerminkan kegelisahan.

Tiba-tiba saja cahaya kilat yang membelah langit menerobos masuk lewat jandela besar di dekat tangga putar, disusul suara petir yang memekakkan telinga. Tanpa sadar Sakura berteriak, sambil menutup mata dan telinganya.

Seketika pemahaman menghantam pikiran Sasuke. Pria itu menyentuh punggung tangan Sakura dengan lembut. Kedua mata Sakura terbuka saat merasakan sentuhan pada punggung tangannya. Kedua mata mereka bersirobok. Perlahan tapi pasti, Sasuke mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura. Kini keduanya bisa merasakan hembusan napas masing-masing yang menggelitik kulit wajah mereka. Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi sampai kedua bibir mereka bertemu, sebelum akhirnya Sakura bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ah, kurasa aku harus segera kembali ke kamarku." Sakura mematikan televisi. "Nah, selamat malam, Tuan Uchiha."

"Uchiha?" batin Sasuke. Dia sedikit bingung dengan sapaan yang baru saja dikatakan Sakura. Namun sedetik kemudian Sasuke menyeringai. Sudah dia putuskan dia akan membongkar semua rahasia yang menyelimuti penginapan ini. Termasuk Sakura, si pemilik penginapan.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Sasuke sama sekali tidak menemukan keberadaan Sakura dalam penginapan itu. Sasuke masih punya norma sopan santun dengan tidak menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar Sakura, hanya sekadar untuk memastikan apakah gadis itu masih berada di penginapan ini.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi ke luar, memeriksa Impala-nya. Keadaan tanah di luar sehabis hujan membuat jejak-jejak kaki Sasuke tercetak sempurna. Sasuke membuka kap mobilnya, dia benar-benar menyesal telah menelantarkan mobil kesayangannya kemarin. Sasuke hanya berharap semoga keadaan Impala-nya memungkinkan untuk membawanya menempuh jalan pulang ke Konoha. Setelah mengisi air radiator, Sasuke menutup kap mobilnya.

Dia beralih menuju pintu kemudi Impala-nya. Sasuke mencoba menghidupkan mesin Impala-nya. Setelah mencoba beberapa kali, akhirnya dia berhasil menghidupkan mesin mobilnya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Senyuman di wajahnya sirna begitu tangan kirinya yang sedang memegang persneling disentuh oleh tangan pucat yang terjulur dari arah kursi belakang Impala-nya.

"Sasuke-_san_," rintih suara dari arah kursi belakang, sebelum si pemilik suara memejamkan kedua matanya.

Kedua mata Sasuke terbelalak. Di kursi belakang Impala-nya, Sakura, pemilik penginapan yang diinapinya, pingsan dengan dahi berlumuran darah. Siapa pun yang menyebabkan terlukanya gadis itu pastilah masih berada di sekitar sini. Tanpa mengendurkan pengawasannya, Sasuke memasukkan tangannya ke arah saku mantelnya, memeriksa pistol kecil yang dibawanya. Sejak semalam, Sasuke memutuskan untuk terus membawa pistol itu bersamanya untuk berjaga-jaga.

Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Sakura yang tergeletak pingsan di kursi belakang Impala-nya. Dia membawa tubuh Sakura kembali menuju penginapan. Sakura hanya mengenakan kaus rumahan di balik mantel panjang yang dikenakan gadis itu. Tampaknya gadis itu diserang saat hendak pergi ke luar dari penginapan. Langkah kaki Sasuke terhenti sebentar. Dia mengamati puluhan jejak kaki yang tercetak di atas tanah yang basah. Ada yang salah, itulah yang ada di benak Sasuke ketika melihat jejak-jejak kaki tersebut. Namun melihat darah yang masih keluar dari luka di dahi Sakura membuat Sasuke mengabaikan semua itu dan membatalkan niatnya untuk membawa Sakura kembali ke penginapan. Sasuke mendudukkan Sakura di kursi depan, sebelum memasuki Impala-nya, dan bergegas menuju klinik terdekat di desa itu.

Dokter yang memeriksa Sakura mengatakan bahwa luka di dahi Sakura cukup serius tapi tidak terlalu membahayakan. Dokter itu juga mengatakan bahwa Sakura masih dalam keadaan tidak sadar efek dari obat bius yang digunakan saat mengobati lukanya. Setelah Sasuke mengurus administrasi di klinik itu, Sasuke bergegas menuju penginapan. Dia harus menyelidiki semua ini hari ini juga. Dan satu-satunya tempat yang ingin ditujunya saat ini untuk memulai penyelidikannya adalah Penginapan Sakura. Sasuke berpesan pada petugas klinik yang menangani Sakura agar tidak membiarkan siapa pun masuk untuk menemui Sakura selain dirinya. Meski rasanya mustahil, tapi Sasuke tidak ingin mengambil resiko bahwa si penyerang akan kembali memulai aksinya.

Dering ponsel pertanda diterimanya sebuah e-mail mengalihkan fokus Sasuke dari kemudinya. Dia mengambil ponselnya, membacanya, sambil tetap berkonsentrasi pada kemudinya.

_From: Naruto 'Dobe'_

_Teme, kapan kau pulang? Aku serius, ceritakan kondisimu di sana dan kabari aku jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi, termasuk jika kau bertemu dengan seorang gadis. Hehehe..._

Sasuke mengetikkan balasannya. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia membalas pesan dari Naruto dengan sebuah kebohongan, tapi yang dia yakini, untuk saat ini tidak ada satu pun yang boleh mengetahui apa yang terjadi padanya selama berada di penginapan, termasuk Naruto.

_To: Naruto 'Dobe'_

_Aku baik-baik saja. Aku tidak jadi menginap di sana. Terlalu konyol._

.

.

Kali ini Sasuke memarkirkan Impala-nya tepat di depan pagar penginapan. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sasuke berniat masuk menuju gudang. Dia yakin ada sesuatu di dalam gudang yang akan menjadi kunci dari semua yang dialaminya. Baru saja kakinya sampai di depan pintu penginapan, langkahnya terhenti. Diamatinya papan nama penginapan yang digantung di daun pintu penginapan. Papan nama yang terbuat dari kayu yang sudah diukir dan dipelitur. Dari awal, Sasuke sudah merasa ada yang kurang beres dengan papan nama itu. Saat itu Sasuke masih belum bisa memahami apa yang membuatnya berpikir seperti itu. Namun sekarang tiba-tiba sebuah pemahaman muncul di kepalanya, ditambah ingatannya mengenai di mana dia pernah melihat papan nama seperti ini.

Sasuke mengubah arah. Alih-alih masuk ke dalam penginapan, dia berlari masuk ke dalam hutan. Sambil mengingat-ingat jalan yang dilaluinya ketika membuntuti Sakura tempo hari. Sasuke berhenti di pertengahan. Dia menatap pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi di sekelilingnya. Dia ingat, Sakura terkadang berhenti dan mengusap-usapkan telapak tangannya pada satu pohon dan pohon yang lain secara acak.

Sasuke mendekati pohon terdekat di hadapannya. Dia meraba permukaan batang pohon dengan telapak tangannya. Tak ada sesuatu yang berarti yang bisa dijadikannya petunjuk mengenai apa yang dilakukan Sakura dengan pohon-pohon itu. Sasuke beralih pada pohon lain di depannya. Diulanginya gerakan mengusap pada batang pohon. Lagi-lagi dia tidak bisa menemukan sesuatu yang berarti. Sasuke hampir saja menyerah jika saja matanya tidak menangkap sedikit keanehan warna pada sisi kanan batang pohon di hadapannya. Diusapnya kembali batang pohon itu.

"Paku," gumamnya.

Sasuke beralih pada pohon di sebelah kanan pohon yang baru saja diusapnya. Tak ada paku sama sekali di pohon itu. Apakah paku itu hanyalah paku yang tertancap di batang pohon tanpa ada alasan tersembunyi? Atau memang paku itu adalah petunjuk mengenai jalan yang diambil Sakura untuk menuju tanah lapang di dalam hutan.

Sasuke mencoba peruntungannya. Dia berjalan ke arah kanan, sama seperti sisi batang pohon yang tertancap paku. Beberapa pohon dilaluinya tanpa ada tanda yang berarti. Di pohon kesepuluh, Sasuke melihat ada lagi paku yang tertancap di batang pohonnya. Kali ini ada di sebelah kiri dari tempatnya datang. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Sasuke berjalan ke arah kiri.

Sasuke terus-menerus mengulang pola yang dipakainya untuk menemukan jalan menuju tanah lapang, yaitu mengikuti arah tertancapnya paku di batang pohon. Suasana gelap di tengah hutan tiba-tiba semakin terang karena cahaya yang berasal dari arah depan tak jauh dari tempat Sasuke berpijak. Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya. Dia tahu tidak lama lagi dia akan sampai di tanah lapang.

Dugaan Sasuke benar. Kini dia sudah berada langsung di bawah sinar matahari. Sasuke berlari menuju petak lahan di ujung tanah lapang yang dikunjungi Sakura tempo hari. Sesampainya di petak itu, Sasuke berhenti. Dia berjongkok. Aneh. Baginya, tak ada yang istimewa dari sepetak lahan yang ditanami bunga-bunga liar berwarna putih. Sasuke menyisir petak itu. Namun tetap nihil. Tak ada satu pun petunjuk yang didapatnya dari bunga-bunga itu.

Sasuke berpikir keras. Dia yakin saat itu Sakura berjongkok di depan petak itu dan melakukan sebuah kegiatan yang cukup lama. Tapi apa yang dilakukan gadis itu dengan sepetak lahan penuh dengan bunga-bunga liar? Sasuke memang bukan pendalam ilmu obat-obatan, tapi rasanya bunga-bunga liar itu bukanlah jenis tanaman yang bisa dijadikan racun ataupun obat. Bunga-bunga itu jenis tanaman umum yang biasa terdapat di hutan, hanya saja di sini bunga-bunga itu pastilah memiliki nilai dari sekadar penghias semata.

Sasuke kembali berjongkok. Dia memusatkan pikirannya. Kira-kira apa yang mungkin dilakukan seseorang dengan posisi seperti ini. Menanam atau mencabut? Sebuah titik terang mulai hinggap di kepalanya.

Sasuke mencabut beberapa bunga liar itu, digalinya tanah di bekas tumbuhnya bunga-bunga itu menggunakan tangannya. Struktur tanah di petak itu cukup gembur, memudahkan Sasuke untuk menggalinya. Namun tak ada sesuatu yang berarti. Sasuke menambah area jelajahnya. Dan berhasil! Dia menemukan sebuah peti dengan ukuran lumayan besar, dengan panjang tiga puluh centimeter dan lebar dua puluh centimeter. Entah disebut keberuntungan atau apa, peti itu sama sekali tak terkunci. Sasuke terdiam. Ada yang aneh. Kalau memang isi peti ini adalah sesuatu yang penting, kenapa tak ada pengaman yang berarti bagi peti itu selain dikubur di dalam tanah? Sasuke mengesampingkan segala asumsi mengenai ketiadaan kunci peti itu. Dia segera membuka isi peti itu.

Peti itu berisi puluhan plastik-plastik kecil berisi bubuk berwarna putih. Sasuke mengenali bubuk itu. Tekstur dan warnanya sama seperti isi stoples tak berketerangan yang dia temukan di dapur semalam. Obrolannya dengan Sakura tempo hari tiba-tiba terngiang kembali di kepalanya. _Jangan-jangan..._

Tanpa banyak membuang waktu, Sasuke mengambil beberapa bungkus plastik itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku mantelnya, sebelum merapikan dan mengubur kembali peti itu ke dalam tanah.

Tujuan utama Sasuke saat ini adalah gudang di penginapan. Dia berlari menuju penginapan. Sebelum masuk ke dalam gudang, Sasuke singgah sebentar di kamarnya. Dia menyalakan laptopnya. Sasuke bersyukur, meski sedang dalam masa cuti, dia tetap tidak lupa untuk membawa laptopnya ke mana pun dia pergi. Sasuke menggunakan mesin pencari di internet untuk mencari keterangan mengenai Sakura. Muncul ribuan artikel mengenai seseorang yang bernama Sakura. Sasuke tidak kehabisan akal, dia mengubah sistem pencarian menjadi sistem pencarian gambar. Kebanyakan gambar yang muncul adalah gambar bunga sakura, tapi di halaman kedua dari hasil pencarian gambar, Sasuke menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Sasuke membukanya.

_Sakura Haruno, salah seorang ahli kimia yang dinyatakan tewas akibat ledakan dahsyat yang baru-baru ini terjadi di Oto Chemical Centre. Ledakan yang terjadi di sana memakan banyak korban jiwa. Puluhan ahli kimia dinyatakan tewas akibat terjebak dalam ledakan dahsyat itu. Sampai berita ini diturunkan, polisi masih terus menyelediki apa yang menyebabkan ledakan tersebut. Diduga ada sabotase yang dilakukan oleh oknum-oknum yang tidak menyetujui rencana pengembangan vaksin untuk meningkatkan sistem kekebalan tubuh yang sedang digarap oleh tim ahli di perusahaan tersebut._

Sasuke menutup jendela di layar laptopnya. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, Sasuke segera berlari ke luar dari kamarnya, menuju gudang di sebelah kamar Sakura.

Gelap. Itulah kesan yang pertama kali muncul ketika Sasuke memasuki ruangan itu. Jendela besar di sisi kiri ruangan itu ditutupi oleh tirai gelap tebal, yang mampu memblokir semua cahaya yang mungkin masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Sasuke perlu beberapa detik untuk menyesuaikan matanya dengan keadaan sekitar. Dia bergerak ke arah tirai, membuka tirai tersebut, dan seketika cahaya matahari senja masuk tanpa ampun, memberi penerangan yang cukup untuk melihat apa yang tersembunyi dalam ruangan itu.

Sasuke membelalakkan kedua matanya. Meski dia sudah memperkirakan apa yang mungkin didapatinya di ruangan itu, tapi melihat langsung dengan mata kepalanya sendiri membuatnya tercengang. Puluhan foto-foto ditempel secara asal di dinding gudang, objek dalam foto-foto itu ditandai dengan tanda silang berwarna merah di bagian wajahnya. Sasuke terus menyisir foto-foto tersebut dengan tatapan matanya. Sampai pada satu foto, kedua mata Sasuke membelalak dengan sempurna. Dia kenal objek foto itu. Shino Aburame. Pria yang katanya meninggal setelah pulang dari penginapan ini. Dan di foto terakhir, Sasuke melihat sendiri foto dirinya yang masih bersih, belum disilang dengan tinta merah di bagian wajahnya.

"Sialan!" geram Sasuke.

Sasuke mulai mengerti apa maksud dari foto-foto itu. Mungkinkah foto-foto itu adalah target atau korban dari penginapan ini sebelumnya? Belum pulih dari keterkejutannya mendapati fotonya tertempel di dinding gudang itu, Sasuke kembali terkejut saat melihat sosok yang berdiri di depan pintu masuk gudang.

Haruno Sakura berdiri dengan perban yang membelit kepalanya. Kedua mata hijau terang gadis itu memicing, memandang Sasuke dengan penuh amarah. Sakura masuk melangkah ke dalam gudang.

"_Well_, sepertinya aku terlambat datang."

Sasuke mendengus. "Aku memaafkanmu."

Sakura tersenyum mengejek ke arah Sasuke. "Tidak kusangka Uchiha Sasuke adalah orang yang sangat pandai."

"Aku tidak akan sampai di sini kalau saja kau tidak dengan sengaja menuntunku ke arah sini, 'kan?"

Sakura menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke. Dia berjalan mendekati posisi Sasuke berdiri. "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

"Aku tidak memaksamu untuk mengerti. Tapi aku tidak bodoh. Kau dari awal sengaja menuntunku agar bisa menguak misteri peninapan ini, 'kan?"

"Oh iya?"

Sasuke mendengus kecil. "Baiklah, akan kuceritakan secara ringkas. Kau sengaja 'kan, pergi ke dalam hutan, membawaku ke tanah lapang untuk menyaksikan apa yang kau lakukan di petak bunga?"

"Benarkah?" Sakura memasang wajah seolah-olah terkejut atas apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Sasuke. "Lalu katakan, kenapa aku harus repot-repot menuntunmu menguak apa yang terjadi di penginapan ini?"

"Karena dengan begitu kau mempunyai alasan untuk membunuhku."

Dalam hati Sakura terkejut atas perkataan Sasuke, tapi sebisa mungkin ditutupinya rasa terkejut itu dengan memasang wajah datar. "Kenapa aku harus mempunyai alasan untuk membunuhmu?"

Sasuke menyeringai. "Karena Naruto tidak ingin kau membunuhku."

Kali ini Sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya. Kedua matanya membelalak. Segera dipulihkan keterkejutannya dengan menarik dan mengembuskan napasnya secara perlahan. "Naruto? Siapa dia? Temanmu?"

Sasuke tertawa kecil. "Sahabatku sejak kecil, atau bolehkah sekarang aku menyebutnya sebagai dalang dari semua kejadian yang ada di penginapan ini?"

"Tidak masuk akal," desis Sakura.

Sasuke tertawa. "Benarkah? Bagiku semuanya terlihat sangat masuk akal. Anggap saja Naruto tidak berniat membunuhku karena kedatanganku ke sini murni dari keinginanku sendiri. Naruto berusaha mencegahku. Tapi dia tidak berhasil. Cara satu-satunya adalah menghubungimu dan memintamu untuk tidak melakukan sesuatu padaku, karena aku bukanlah target pembunuhan kalian atau aku boleh berbesar hati menganggap bahwa Naruto menganggapku sebagai sahabatnya dan tidak menginginkan kematianku. Tapi kelihatannya kau tidak menyukai rencana itu. Karena itulah setelah Naruto memberitahukan kepadamu mengenai keinginanku datang ke tempat ini, kau bergegas menuju penginapan ini," kata Sasuke. "Ah, aku jadi ingat, inilah alasan kenapa Naruto selalu bilang, katakan sesuatu padanya jika bertemu dengan gadis cantik, rupanya itu dimaksudkan jika aku bertemu denganmu."

"Aneh," tanggap Sakura. "Aku tinggal di penginapan ini. Konyol jika kau mengatakan aku bergegas ke sini setelah aku mendapat kabar dari temanmu itu."

Sasuke menertawakan perkataan Sakura. "Aku tidak bodoh, Sakura. Kau sama sekali tidak tinggal di penginapan ini. Penginapan ini hanya kaukunjungi jika Naruto memberimu kabar bahwa target kalian menuju penginapan ini. Ya, mungkin sesekali kau datang ke sini."

"Oh iya?"

"Tentu. Tumpukan debu tebal di sisi atas papan nama di depan pintu masuk penginapan sebagai buktinya. Kau hanya membersihkan muka papan nama itu, mungkin kau terburu-buru sampai tidak membersihkan debu tebal yang menghiasi sisi atas papan, yang menunjukkan bahwa penginapan itu jarang digunakan. Dan lagi, kau takut petir, eh?"

Wajah Sakura memerah, menahan amarahnya.

"Ya, petir. Aku yakin kau tidak akan berani menghadapi petir seorang diri. Sama seperti ketika semalam kau menyalakan televisi larut malam. Itu bukan karena kau tidak bisa tidur, 'kan? Melainkan kau ingin menyamarkan suara petir dengan suara keras dari televisi." Sasuke menyeringai. Melihat raut wajah Sakura yang kelihatannya menahan kesal, membuatnya merasa di atas angin. "Ah, satu lagi. Kalau kau benar-benar tinggal di penginapan ini, kau tidak akan memasang paku di pohon-pohon sebagai tanda penunjuk jalan menuju tanah lapang."

"Omong kosong!" sergah Sakura.

"Kau menuntunku agar mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini, dan niatmu adalah membunuhku karena jika aku sudah mengetahui semuanya, maka kau mempunyai alasan untuk membunuhku dan Naruto tidak akan menyalahkanmu."

Sasuke merogoh sesuatu dalam saku mantelnya. Dia melemparkan bungkusan kecil yang diambil dari saku mantelnya ke arah Sakura. Sakura menangkapnya.

"Garam _thallium_. Cara yang paling cerdik dalam melenyapkan nyawa seseorang," kata Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu. Apa hubungannya garam _thallium_ dengan semua ini?"

"Garam _thallium_ ini adalah benda yang kau sembunyikan di peti yang kaukubur di dalam tanah, 'kan? Kau sengaja menunjukkan padaku semua itu. Kauingin aku menemukannya, menghubungkan segala petunjuk yang kauberikan, sampai akhirnya aku tahu bagaimana cara kau melakukan aksimu, dan akhirnya kau mempunyai alasan untuk membunuhku."

Sakura tertawa. "Dengan cara apa aku bisa membunuhmu?"

"_Thallium_? Ah, tidak. Kau mungkin bisa menggunakan _thallium_ padaku, kau sudah tahu kebiasaanku mengonsumsi saus tomat, bukan hal sulit bagi seorang ahli kimia sepertimu dalam mencampur _thallium_ ke dalam saus tomat kesukaanku, sama seperti yang kau lakukan pada korban-korbanmu yang lain. Kau mengorek informasi mengenai jenis makanan apa yang menjadi konsumsi kesukaan korbanmu melalui obrolan hangat yang tidak mencurigakan, setelah itu kau tinggal mencampurkan _thallium_. Tak berbau, tak berbekas, dan korban akan meninggal dalam beberapa minggu tanpa ada gejala khusus, kecuali rambut rontok yang sama sekali tidak terlalu kentara. Ide yang sangat cemerlang. Tapi untuk membunuhku, sepertinya kau punya cara lain. Bukan begitu, Nona Haruno Sakura, ahli kimia yang berhasil lolos dari ledakan maut di Oto Chemical Centre dua tahun yang lalu?"

Sakura menyeringai. "Lalu kau mau apa? Melaporkanku kepada pihak berwajib?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tidak akan melakukan itu. Aku menghargai usahamu yang bahkan dengan sengaja melukai dirimu sendiri."

Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan penuh kebencian.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu," kata Sasuke. "Aku tahu, luka di dahimu kau sendirilah yang membuatnya. Aku baru sadar setelah melihat tak ada jejak kaki berlawanan arah selain jejak kakimu di atas tanah becek yang seharusnya merekam jejak si pelaku jika memang pelaku itu benar-benar ada, bukan hanya tokoh fiktif buatanmu."

"Kupersilakan sekali lagi Tuan Uchiha yang terhormat untuk menjelaskan teorinya," sindir Sakura.

"Biar kutebak. Sejak semalam, kau tidak lagi berniat ingin membunuhku."

"Benarkah?" Sakura memasang wajah mengejek ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Kau bisa membunuhku jika tidak mengiterupsiku saat aku ingin mencicipi garam _thallium_ di dapur semalam. Tapi nyatanya kau menghalangiku. Dan kupikir dengan berpura-pura sebagai korban, kau berpikir bahwa aku tidak akan lagi menaruh kecurigaanku padamu, dan melepaskan niat untuk membuka tabir misteri penginapan ini. Tapi kau salah. Aku tidak pernah mengenalkan nama keluargaku padamu, tapi semalam kau secara tidak sadar memanggilku dengan nama keluargaku. Itu satu alasan kenapa aku yakin, kau menyembunyikan sesuatu. Kuakui aku sempat menghilangkan kecurigaanku saat mendapati kau terluka di dalam mobilku, tapi setelah melihat jejak kaki yang tidak bisa kau manipulasi, aku malah semakin yakin, ada sesuatu yang harus kusingkap sebelum meninggalkan tempat ini."

Sakura bertepuk tangan. "Hebat! Tidak salah kalau kau menduduki jabatan _General Manager_ di perusahaan tambang nomor satu di Jepang," puji Sakura. "Tapi sayang umurmu akan berakhir sebentar lagi."

Sasuke menyeringai. "Benarkah?" Dia mendekat ke arah Sakura. Disentuhnya ujung dagu gadis itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari wajahku, Uchiha Sasuke!"

Bukannya melepaskan sentuhannya, Sasuke malah berbisik ke telinga Sakura tanpa melepaskan sentuhannya. "Kuberi satu penawaran, aku tidak akan melaporkan semua yang kulihat dan kutahu pada pihak berwajib, asal..."

Sasuke membisikkan kalimat penawarannya. "Kau mau kupenjara seumur hidupmu."

Dia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Sakura. Sasuke berbalik, menatap ke luar melalui jendela gudang. Petang masih muda, namun cahaya jingga matahari menyorot tajam ke arah tempat mereka berada.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?"

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap Sakura. Dia mendekati gadis itu, memangkas jarak di antara mereka. Tanpa ragu dan perhitungan, dia memagut bibir Sakura. Awalnya Sakura terkejut, tapi kemudian tampaknya gadis itu rela atas perlakuan Sasuke, dan mulai membalas pagutannya. Kedua tangan Sakura yang awalnya menggantung bebas kini mulai melingkari leher Sasuke.

Sasuke melepas pagutannya, dia menyeringai. "Kau tidak akan menolaknya."

Sakura tertawa. Dia mengusap pelan bibir Sasuke dengan ujung ibu jarinya. Sasuke menangkap ibu jari Sakura. Ibu jari gadis itu berhenti di garis batas bibir Sasuke. Sasuke memainkan lidahnya, mengecap rasa permukaan ibu jari Sakura.

Sakura menyeringai. "Tapi bukan aku yang akan terpenjara, melainkan kaulah yang akan kupenjarakan."

Sasuke tertawa kecil, tapi beberapa detik kemudian tawa itu lenyap, digantikan raut ketidakpercayaan di wajahnya. Wajah pria itu menegang, seiring dengan kedua mata hitamnya yang membelalak secara sempurna. "Kau...," desisnya.

Sakura tersenyum kejam. "_Sianida,_ aku senang racun itu bekerja dengan cukup cepat."

"Jarimu!" umpat Sasuke.

Sakura hanya tertawa melihat Sasuke meregang nyawa di hadapannya. Dia berjalan menuju jendela gudang. Entah permainan cahaya atau bukan, dia melihat sebuah senyuman dari sosok pria berambut perak.

"Aku berhasil, Sayang. Dendam kita terbalaskan."

Andai saja Sasuke masih hidup, dia bisa mendengar kata-kata Sakura yang menjelaskan bahwa semua yang dilakukannya pada Sasuke hanyalah perangkap untuk menggiring pria itu dalam sakitnya sebuah pengkhianatan. Sama seperti apa yang pernah dilakukan Sasuke pada kekasih gadis itu. Sasuke pernah membatalkan kontrak untuk membiayai penelitian yang dilakukan oleh kekasih Sakura dan mengalihkan dananya pada penelitian Shino Aburame hanya karena bujukan dari Naruto, sahabat karibnya. Hal itu membuat kekasihnya depresi dan bunuh diri.

Sakura mengambil ponsel di sakunya. Ditekannya nomor telepon yang baru saja didapatnya dari ponsel Sasuke.

"Moshi-moshi, apa benar ini nomor Naruto-_kun_? Ah, iya, benar, aku mendapatkan nomor ini dari Shino-_kun_." Sakura membuat suaranya agar terdengar semenyenangkan mungkin. "Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu akhir pekan ini?" Terdengan jawaban setuju dari orang yang diteleponnya. "Ah, tentu. Terima kasih, Naruto-_kun_." Sambungan diputus.

Sakura tersenyum kecil. "Tinggal satu orang lagi, Sayang."

.

.

**Selesai**

.

Tamat juga! Hehehe~ *digetok

Maaf telat banget ngelanjutinnya. Salahkan uts, meeting, dan seminar yang datang bertubi-tubi. *ngeles XD

Terima kasih banget sama yang udah baca fic ini, apalagi yang review, follow, dan fave. *nyengir* maaf kalau saya nggak bisa nyebutin satu per satu. Tapi sungguh apresiasi dari kalian sangat membuat saya semangat menulis fanfic ini. :)

Maaf jika fic ini mungkin nggak sebagus ekspetasi kalian. Huhuhu~ *pundung*

Dan kayanya twist saya di fic ini gagal yah? :(

Mungkin di lain kesempatan, saya akan coba memperbaikinya. Yosh! Semangat!

Err~ kira-kira pada ngerti kan endingnya? Jadi ya, si Sakura itu sebenernya nggak naksir sama Sasuke, itu cuma trik dia aja. Sasuke-nya aja yang kepedean. *dichidori XD

Ohya, semua yang Sakura lakukan itu memang hanya trik buat ngejebak Sasuke, termasuk papan nama berdebu, paku, petir, dan lainnya. Dia menset itu semua supaya Sasuke berpikir seperti apa yang dia perkirakan, dan ternyata berhasil kecuali dugaan kalau Naruto ikut andil. Makanya Sakura terkejut pas Sasuke bawa-bawa Naruto, bukan karena emang Naruto dalangnya, tapi karena Naruto-lah target selanjutnya. Kasihan Naruto, padahal dia nanya masalah cewe cantik di e-mailnya karena Shino sebelum meninggal sempat cerita ketemu cewe cantik di penginapan itu, tapi dia nggak bilang cewe itu pemilik penginapannya. Makanya Naruto khawatir kalau Sasuke ketemu cewe cantik, eh Sasuke malah mikir Naruto dalangnya. *pukpuk Naru* XD

Ohya, ide fic ini terinspirasi dari salah satu novelnya Agatha Christie, tapi saya lupa judulnya. :( jadi pembunuhnya juga pake garam thallium gitu. Nah, terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini.

Salam hangat,

Ay


End file.
